(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutter blades, and in particular to a cutter blade of a juice extractor having a center blade with teeth, which facilitates the cutting of the center portion of food stuff.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 to 4 indicate conventional fruit and vegetable juice structure comprising a press component 11, a top cover 12, a rotating cutter blade 13, a machine body 14, a residual container 15 and a motor 16. The juice structure cuts fruit and vegetable into small pieces, and the press component 11 presses the food stuff together with the rotating cutter blade 13 driven by the motor 16. The extracted juice is filtered via the filter 132 and is collected. However, due to the hardness/softness of the food stuff, some parts of the fruit and vegetable may not be properly or thoroughly crushed, or the food stuff cannot be crushed sufficiently to provide juice. In addition, if the press component 11 is forced downward, the motor 16 could be overloaded, or the blind area D of the conventional juice extractor is generated.